The Wawanakwa Company
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Cody's just an ordinary businessman... Okay that's not true his life is a living hell, but... I've digressed. Cody discovers he can read minds! But when he uses it the wrong way, he gets taken by the Wawnakwa Company. And then they do a whole bunch of crazy chiz.(Sorry, trying not to give to much information, here.) Rated M for safety.


**Hi! It's me, I thought I'd step a little out of my comfort zone and try something… **_**different**_**.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes violence and crude language. **

**I do not own Total Drama or Dark Swamp**

**Key: **_Cody's narration and thoughts_

"_People's thoughts"_ BTW Cody will say their saying it at first, because he doesn't know yet. It will stop eventually if it's confusing, so don't worry.

* * *

_There are some times when you just need to stop and think about how you got into the situation you're in. This was definitely one of those moments. For this to make sense I guess I should tell you about what's been happening for the last few weeks. If you woke up one morning and realized you had a gift… how would you use it? For the last five years of my life I've been a businessman. Well… a-an assistant to a businessman anyway. I'm not the smartest guy ever… and I don't have many skills, so I can't really keep a job anywhere else._

_Everyday my boss would humiliate me. He'd push me around, made me stay ridiculous hours at work, and make fun of my cologne (For the record guys can smell like peaches TOO. It's not weird, okay!) Anyway… one morning during a business meeting, everything changed._

"So… as you may have heard there was a minor glitch in the company's account and the password had to be changed," said my boss, "Rest assured the problem has been fixed and the password is just as secure as the last." _"January thirteen is the perfect password. Only a superior mind such as my own would think of my birthday," _he said. "Uh, Mr. Harold it kind of defeats the purpose if you tell everyone the password," I told him."Of course I'm not going to tell everyone the password you idiot! Why the hell would I do that?"

"But didn't you- uh…. Um…. Sorry, I guess I must be hearing things."

"Well, maybe you would here better if you stayed after work and organized the filing cabinet I'm going to empty on your desk. Now shut up and continue alphabetizing every word I say at this meeting! You're on company time!"

"Yes sir!"

_What the hell was that? D-Did I just read his mind? Hm… does it work on anyone else? _I glanced at everyone in the room. _"God, I hate my wife."_

"_No amount of money can buy my son's love."_

"_God, I hate his wife. Wait… why does it smell like peaches in here?"_

_This is incredible. I wonder if I can read my own mind too! "Hello? Hello! Testing, testing. This is awesome!" _I thought as I read my mind. _Days had gone by since I had discovered my ability. With this power I knew I could have anything I wanted: Wealth, fame, power. Nothing was impossible! I knew…. I could use it to make myself the most feared man in the world!_

_I had made off with most of my companies' money. I was a rich man. Hopped on a boat and got away completely clean… or so I thought._

I was taking a walk on the deck. I noticed people cowering in fear as I passed them. Geez, I knew I could make myself the most feared man in the world, but I didn't think random people on the street would fear me.

I looked at my watch. It was about time to head back. The moment I turned around I was punched in the face. "Gwen… c'mon, don't hurt him," I heard a deep voice say. "Or… I could do the opposite of that. I personally prefer the latter," A girl's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes only to see the insides of two guns. The first gun was in the possession of a big African-American man. He wore a white cap, gray pants, and a navy green sleeveless shirt with a D on it. The owner of the other gun was a pale girl with teal and black hair. She wore a black tank top, navy green cargo pants, and black combat boots. She was pretty cute, but she would've been even cuter if she wasn't pointing a GUN AT ME.

"Erm, sorry about the punching man… she does that," the man said. "I got this, okay? Hey kid you ever heard of good cop, bad cop?" The girl asked me, "Well, this is gonna go a little like that except it's gonna be good cop, I'm gonna fuckin' murder you cop." I shrunk back at the words. "Uh, just- Alright just let _me _talk to him," the man told her, "Hey… hey, you like jazz?" I got up, holding my bloody nose.

"W-What?" I stuttered. "Jazz, you like it? Well I like jazz, it's pretty cool," he said, "I got a whole CD of my favorite songs here. You can have it if you come with us. Well… I mean, you can't _have _it…. But you can listen to it on the ship if you come with us. Actually… I'd rather listen to it by myself. Look, I'll let ya look at it if you come with us. W-While I'm holding it." The girl, Gwen I think, gave him an irritated stare. "I'm not coming with you for some dumb CD!" I exclaimed. "I'm not coming with for some dumb CD," she mimicked, "Would ya come with us to have the dumb CD not shoved up your ass!?"

"Are you… g-gonna kill me?" I stuttered. "No!" the man said. "Yup," Gwen said.

"Gwen!"

"DJ, this is taking too long."

She pointed her gun at my head. "Come with us, or have your brains scattered across the floor," she said threateningly. Scared, I raised my hands, showing I surrender. "There, now he'll come with us. Easy," She turned to the man who apparently named DJ. "Well yeah, but I was trying to avoid threatening him 'cause of all these witnesses," he said. I noticed many people huddling in corners, hiding their heads. "Eh, we'll just kill 'em," Gwen said nonchalantly. "We can't just kill them!" DJ exclaimed. Gwen sighed. "You're right… We gotta store the bodies somewhere. How big are the cabins on this ship?" she said making DJ sigh.

"Okay, everyone? We're not gonna kill you just….. please, please don't tell anyone we were here," He said to a group of people, "Please? We're gonna get in trouble." A gun shot when off, a thud following it. "Oops," Gwen said. "What was that!?" DJ exclaimed. "Relax, my gun just want off…. Into someone's face," She explained. "Okay, please don't tell anyone about that either," he sighed in frustration. Another gun shot went off. "Oops," Gwen muttered.

**On the Boat**

_When they brought me on bird they showed me a poster with my picture on it. Apparently there was this huge bounty on me and they were bringing me in to claim it. A-At least they treat me nice, right? I-I mean according to the wanted poster more alive than dead. It's good to know they're not tight on money._

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she shot at the walls around the ship. She nearly got me a couple of times. "Darn it, Gwen I told you not to shoot up my ship! You can't just go around shooting things whenever you feel like it," DJ scolded her. _I wonder what's going through your head crazy blue haired girl._ I tried to read her mind, only to hear nothing. _Huh? What the hell? Why can't I read her thoughts? _"Look… what I'm trying to say is… why don't you take a few deep breaths. Try and expressing your feelings with words, instead of actions," DJ explained.

"Okay DJ. I feel like its fuckin' stupid that we spend so much time comin' to get this fuck, and when we call the station to say we've got him, the bounty suddenly drops to zero. No reward means I don't get paid. It doesn't even begin to cover the cost we put into babysitting this asshole, and I FEEL like we've wasted our GODDAMN TIME!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh dear, that's such a waste. Oh well guess you have to let me go, now!" I said hastily. She threw a vase at me, making me scream.

A slightly overweight man wearing an orange cap peaked out of the door and raised an eyebrow. "Shut the hell up, B!" Gwen yelled, making him leave. "I-I mean, if there's no reward… then it just makes sense to let me go right?" I said nervously. "GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAH!" She kicked over a crate and started shooting at me rapidly, "YOU'RE RIGHT! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" I let out a high pitched scream. "Okay… maybe we should get some air," DJ said over my screams.

**And… I'll stop there! So… what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Please review, ba-bye! :)**


End file.
